


【锤基】Kneel Before Me

by TZzz



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TZzz/pseuds/TZzz
Summary: pwp，无证开车，剧情无脑只想爽爽自己LOFTER@TZ (you38073）感谢阅读，欢迎留言，不接受指导





	【锤基】Kneel Before Me

01  
“大人……” 侍从为难地看着这位高大英俊的男士，“陛下他……不想见您。” Thor皱起了眉头：“陛下怎么了？不舒服？”  
“不，没有，大人。”侍从额头上的汗唰地冒了一层又一层，“陛下就是，不想见您。”  
“……”  
Thor看了一眼紧张的不得了的小侍从，突然没什么诚意地说：“抱歉。”  
“什……什么？”侍从一脸蒙蔽。  
但他很快就明白了这个道歉，并且不准备接受。

 

Loki听到寝宫外的乒乒乓乓的动静，嗤笑一声，悠哉悠哉地从果盘里掏了个葡萄，慢慢地剥起了皮。  
“不不不不行！！大人您不能这样闯进去！！ Odinson大人！！！”

哐当。  
寝宫大门被人从外侧用力推开，金发贵族怒气冲冲地走了进来。  
他一直走到帝王那张华美的床榻前才收住脚步，并且看上去收地有些突然，脚下还踉跄了一小步。  
侍从看上去急的快哭了，脸涨的通红：”陛陛陛陛陛陛陛陛陛陛下！“  
Loki瞥了他一眼，挥挥手让他滚了，几滴透明的葡萄汁水随着他的手的动作甩到了Thor猩红的披风上。“ Odinson大人，你有什么事呀，这么急匆匆的。”  
他看了他一眼，看到他手足无措的样子，愉悦地笑出了声。  
Thor则被自己眼前的美景冲击到，久久不能回神，膝盖一弯单膝跪在了他的国王面前。  
他的国王侧躺在躺椅上，浑身赤裸，一件猩红色的毯子穿过他的臂弯挡住了半片胸脯以及下身的关键部位。他修长的腿懒懒地搭在地上，光裸的脚几乎就在他触手可及的地方。  
他脑子里一片混乱，压抑已久的感情几乎决堤，光是余光里看到的那一小片春色就已足以让他硬得发疼。  
Loki等了一会儿不见他回答，不满地踢了他一脚，这一脚出现得猝不及防，直接将这个金发的大块头踢翻在地。他最爱看Thor狼狈不堪的模样，见他四仰八叉地倒在地上，笑的差点从躺椅上跌了下来。毯子在动作间散开大半，堪堪搭在他腰上。  
Loki嫌弃地啧了一声，站起身来，刷的一下就把毯子抖开了。Thor吓得睁大了眼睛，但他还没来得及看清什么，Loki已经把毯子批到了肩上。  
太可惜了。  
Thor遗憾的想。  
而他还没来得及继续遗憾，就被他的国王再一次震住了。Loki就这样披着他根本挡不住什么的毯子，走到了他的面前，抬起一条腿，用脚背抬起了Thor的下巴：“到底，什么，事？”  
从Thor的角度，Loki裹在披风里的身体可以说是一览无遗。他的脸一下子就红了，几乎是条件反射地握住了那只抵在他下巴上的玉足。  
“你干什么？”Loki试图把自己的脚抽回来，但没抽动。  
“该死，你这么使劲干什么？想以下犯上吗？“Loki发了个狠，使劲一收腿，可没想到Thor也恰巧在这个时候松了手，他一个没站稳，仰面就向后摔去。  
Thor一惊，立刻扑上去搂住他，又借了个巧劲将二人位置颠倒，让自己垫在底下。  
嘭。  
Loki摔得有点头晕，撑着底下的人坐起来，发现自己正赤身裸体，以一个极其不雅的姿势跨坐在Thor身上，而Thor正傻帽似的愣愣地盯着他的身体。  
该死！  
Loki也有点脸红，他扯了扯自己的毯子，却发现它被Thor死死的压在了屁股后面，根本扯不动。而与此同时，Thor身上被自己压住的某个部位产生了难以言喻的变化。  
“你！”Loki有些羞恼地红了脸，“该死，你竟敢……你这不敬君主的人！“  
Thor看着他飞红的脸颊，心想他真是羞透了，连优美的颈项也染上了薄红。而他仿佛被蛊惑了似的，手抚过Loki的大腿搂住了他的腰身。  
然后他翻身将Loki压在身下，在他吃惊的眼神里低下头，叼住了他的唇瓣。  
”你……滚开” 拒绝的话语破碎成不成句的喘息。Loki被他吻的喘不上气来。这个，金毛的，禽兽！他该下地狱！他愤恨地诅咒他，却无法拒绝他给予自己的吻。他想鱼渴求水那样贴近他，挺起自己的胸膛，手指抠在Thor结实的手臂上，不自觉地抓挠着。  
“陛下，陛下……Loki。”他唤他的名字，用那样虔诚的语气，仿佛在向心尖上的神明祈求着什么。  
Loki几乎要被他的温度灼伤了。他喘着气，突然直起身搂住Thor的脖子，凑到他耳边说：“去床上。”湿热的气流擦过耳尖，比最烈的春药还叫人兴奋。Thor用他的大掌捧住Loki的臀部，在他的低声惊呼中带着他摔倒了床上。  
该死的。  
Loki愤恨地想着。靠在床头的软垫上看着Thor虔诚地吮过他的脚趾，从脚背，到大腿，虔诚地一寸寸吻过。  
他忍不住攥住了身下的床单。  
痒，太痒了。  
于是他把另一只脚踩到Thor英俊的脸上，声音微微发颤，可还是极力镇静地命令道：”够了，要做快做。“  
这个，该死的，逆贼。  
打完这一炮，我就要把他杀掉。  
Loki看着自己踩在Thor脸上的脚，得意地想。  
Thor抚摸着踩着自己的那只脚，轻轻的足尖落下一个吻，然后忽然一使劲，拽着Loki的这条腿，把他整个人都拉了下来，两人变成了下体紧贴的姿势。  
Loki恼怒地看着他，却换来一个长长的深吻。他被吻得失了神，涎液从嘴角溢出，滴到床上。而Thor就趁他晕头转向的工夫，飞快的扒掉了自己的裤子，并把一根用唾液润湿的手指塞进了那个他朝思暮想的地方。  
“en……！！”Loki感受到了强烈不适，又踢又打也没有令Thor放开他。Thor保持着一手搂着他，一手摸在他臀瓣上的姿势加深了这个吻，并且又塞了一根手指进去。  
“！！！！！”Loki难受的在他怀里扭动自己的腰肢，拼命挣开他的嘴唇，“Thor Odinson！你这个混蛋！……啊！“  
第三根手指在他咒骂的间隙也钻了进去。  
Loki只觉得那里被撑得难受，眉毛皱得紧紧的，嘴里含糊地哼两句，全是在咒骂Thor这个混蛋。  
Thor只觉得自己手指被包裹的地方棒极了！肉壁紧紧地吸住了自己的手指，肠液润湿了穴道，手指动起来就睡发出叽咕叽咕的水声，淫靡得不像话。  
“陛下……陛下，Loki，我爱你，Loki。”他吮着Loki的耳垂，低声地说着。  
爱我？  
Loki在心里嘲笑他，多么虚伪的人，不过是爱我的身体罢了。  
于是他一把抓住Thor的金色长发，恶狠狠地盯着他的眼睛：“要做就做，婆婆妈妈，废话这么多。”  
Thor瞬间察觉了他的不爽，但火热的欲望席卷了他的理智，让他一时间也判断不出他到底在不爽什么。只能安抚一样吻了吻Loki的眼睛。那双翡翠一样的眼睛此刻氲出了水汽，剔透更甚平常。  
“陛下，那我进来了。”  
“你要进…就进，废话多…”Loki仰躺在Thor身下，一双蒙着水光的眼睛瞪着他，一副故作凶狠却不得要领的模样。  
Thor抓着他的大腿将他拉近自己，滚烫的下身紧贴着他的臀缝，Loki低呼一声，秀气的脚趾紧张得蜷缩起来，大腿内侧肌肉绷住了，修长的双腿紧紧地夹着他的腰。  
Thor做了两个深呼吸才克制住自己想要立刻冲进去把他弄坏的冲动，温柔地揉捏着他的腿肉，又俯下身叼着他身上红毯的一角缓缓揭开，像是拆礼物一般的虔诚。  
微凉的空气刺激了他的乳首，Thor的大掌顺着他窄窄的腰线滑到胸口，戏弄似的拨了两下，然后在他的咒骂声中突然低头，叼住了左侧的一点。  
“呃…哈…不行，不…你…”Loki被刺激得挺身向上，嘴上说着拒绝，身体却忸怩又放荡地迎了上去，邀请他品尝。  
Thor的舌尖在他的乳首上轻轻地打着转，又痒又麻，但舒服的不行。温热湿软的物体划过皮肤的触感让他崩溃，想要逃跑，想要怒斥，但青涩的身体却在这唾液的浇灌中开出淫靡的花来。  
紧接着，牙齿也加入了戏耍的行列，Thor不再只满足于舌头，他的牙齿轻轻地磕在那嫣红的点上，碾磨轻弹，时而叼住啃咬，逼得Loki尖叫出声，时而大力吮吸，又刺激得他浪叫连连。  
Thor像是得了趣似的爱上了这一对红艳艳的小可爱，吮吸这边，揉弄那边，直弄的两边都红肿充血，泛着水光。然后他突然抬起了身子，从这个高高在上的角度欣赏他身下的国王。  
Loki皮肤白，他一直知道，但从未想过他赤身裸体躺在这张猩红色的床上时会有如此的艳丽。雪白的身体，碧绿失神的眸子，长长的黑发浸湿汗水，雪白的胸膛上两朵艳色的花。  
Loki被他盯得慢慢回了神，忍受着身上的不适支起上半身，接着一脚踩在他胸口：“Thor·Odinson！你这不敬君主的…啊！”  
Thor没有给他继续开口的机会，抓住那只踩在自己胸口的脚抬高一拉，直接将Loki拉翻在床上，然后就着这个姿势一声招呼未打，扶着自己早已磨好的枪挺身入洞。  
“啊…不…出…出去…不行……痛！！”Loki痛的几乎要从床上弹起来，Thor顺势扣住他的肩膀把他抱进怀里，Loki的脸埋在他的肩窝里，手死死地抓着他的背，在他耳边惊喘。  
“可以的，陛下，可以的。”Thor一只手搂着他的背，一只手缓缓向下，着迷似的反复抚摸着两人连接的部位。  
Loki羞愤得全身都泛了红，一推他肩膀，手一甩就是一个耳光招呼到他脸上。  
一个没什么威力，甚至可以曲解成情趣的耳光。  
果然，Thor先生十分惊喜地捉住了这只手，吮吻着他的指尖，腰部开始缓缓耸动。  
“原来陛下喜欢这样的，真是看不出来呢。”  
“混蛋…你…闭嘴…”Loki被他顶弄得说不清话来。  
Thor怜爱地搂着捧住他的脸，吻过他的眉梢，鼻梁，然后停在唇上。  
“我爱你，陛下。”他一个猛的挺入。  
“我爱你…”他吮吸着Loki的唇瓣，咽下他说不出口的呻吟，将他嘴角的唾液尽数舔去。  
“我爱你…Lo…”他大力征伐着他的领地，抽送得越来越猛，越来越快，Loki灼热的喘息落在他的鼻尖，他用力的抱住他，吻住他，勾住他的舌尖毫无章法地啃咬着。  
“我爱你，Loki。”  
黑发的国王在他身下尖叫着高潮，未被抚慰的前端可怜兮兮地吐出白浊，甬道痉挛似的收缩着，前所未有的快感在他的身躯里爆炸。  
Thor又抽送了两下，再次吻住他的嘴唇，大手从他的肩头抚摸至腿根，又在他的胸膛流连，直逼得他再次呻吟出声，才用一记深顶将自己全数释放在他体内。  
“我爱你，Loki。”  
“我爱你。”

02  
Thor在第二天早晨被愤怒的国王按在床上打了一顿后便被关进了大牢里。  
这里虽然阴森了些，但胜在干净，毕竟是国王的私人牢房。  
而Thor先生回味着那一夜的滋味，觉得自己也不是很亏。  
长长的锁链扣住了他的手腕和脚腕，限制了他在牢房里的活动范围，而在他接触范围的边缘，放置着一张铺着红色软垫的扶手椅——这是为国王准备的。  
就在Thor回味到Loki那动人的呻吟时，牢门吱嘎一声开了，一道瘦高的身影走了进来。  
“Thor·Odinson，”他冷笑着看了他一眼，被他的现状取悦了。  
他的声线低沉而华丽，像撩拨在心上的提琴音，浇上醇香的葡萄酒，沁人心脾的滋味。  
Thor先生刚刚开了荤，正是克制不住自己的时候，几乎立刻就产生了反应。  
他叉着腿大大咧咧的坐着，于是Loki一眼就看到了他腿间鼓起的一块。  
“……”  
他走过去，阴郁的眼神死死的盯着他的裆部，然后抬脚就踩——  
Thor眼疾手快地抬住了他的鞋底。  
“放开！”Loki厉声呵斥。  
Thor却并不怕他，看似随意地捧着他的脚，实则全身的力气都使出来了，与他试图往回抽的那股力较量着。  
接着，他掀起Loki的袍子，慢条斯理地解开他鞋子上繁复的系带，然后把靴子脱下来，再一寸一寸地褪下他脚上的薄袜。最后将他们全部远远丢开。  
Loki因为用力脸涨得通红，见此情景，面上的红色又因气愤再艳一分，Thor却仿若未觉，如同国王最虔诚的信徒一般，将他的玉足送到唇边落下轻轻一吻。  
整个画面充斥着情色与圣洁的碰撞，这令人心惊的张力撩动着他们最原始的渴望。  
“Thor·odinson！我现在命令你！放开我！”国王色厉内荏地斥责他不经君主的臣子。嫣红的唇被他自己抿湿，此刻正因为敏感的足部被触碰而不自觉地微微开启，露出口腔内柔软湿润的舌。  
他的下身逐渐产生了令他自己不齿的变化，前夜被爱抚过的小穴似乎察觉到了另一场即将到来的盛宴，已经提前做好了准备，随着他紧绷的神经颤抖着翕张。  
前端也挺立起来。这具身体已经被完全艹开了，熟的能滴出甜蜜的汁水来。但国王陛下却不了解这一点，正为自己身体的淫荡而感到万分羞愧，无地自容。  
Thor的唇从他的指尖吻到脚踝，手指顺着裤管向上，流连在他秀致的小腿上。  
Loki的身体在叫嚣着期待Thor的亲近，但他的灵魂却否定了他的需求。他几乎克制不住自己的喘息，支撑身体的另一条腿也在阵阵发软。  
就在他支持不住自己，腿一软就要跌下来时，Thor拽着他的小腿往自己身上一扯，又在他重心不稳向后仰倒时微微起身，揽住他的腰背将他扣在自己身上。  
Loki被这一连串的动作弄得有些头晕，回过神来时已经保持着双腿大张的姿势跨坐在Thor腰上了。  
两个人湿热的呼吸交缠在一起，Thor将自己的鼻尖碰上他的鼻尖，用自己的唇贴近他的唇。试探似的碰了两下后便张嘴叼住了那两块软肉。  
“哈——嗯…”Loki的舌被他卷住，来回逗弄舔吮，这条文明九界的银舌头在这一刻像是石化了一样，生涩而僵硬，但却出人意料的甜蜜。  
Thor热情地吻着他，吻到他那双迷人的绿眼睛渐渐失去焦距，完全失了神，便撩开他的外袍，大手抚上他的窄腰。  
Loki被他突如其来的触碰激得一瞬间回了神，猛力将他推开，借力站起身后快步就要往外走，完全不顾自己的一身狼狈。  
但他没走两步就被一股巨力拉着摔到地上，被抓住的脚踝几乎瞬间就不能动弹了，他疼得脸一下子变得煞白，便顾不上逃跑，被金发的大块头犯人拽着脚踝拖回了他的接触范围里。  
暗色的衣裳在拖动过程中卷到了腰腹之上，露出结实的小腹以及低腰裤边沿若隐若现的耻毛。  
Thor单膝跪地，将他禁锢在自己两腿之间，仗着自己的柔韧度若有若无地用自己的下身磨蹭他的腹部。  
Loki从疼痛中梦游般回神，刚刚恢复了一些红润的脸又白了起来，他喃喃地念着：“不…no…please…”一边试图翻身爬走。  
Thor就着他的动作将他固定在了侧倒的姿势上，一只手用力揉捏他美好的臀部，一只手沿着衣襟向上，将他的上衣彻底撕开后捏住了他的下巴。  
“陛下，您就是这样犒赏您最得力的臣子的吗？”  
手指碾过他红肿的下唇，顶开他的齿关触到他的舌头。  
“唔…不…”他想拒绝，想扭头躲开，但Thor在察觉到他的意图后迅速用揉捏着他臀肉的手固定住了他的脸。  
他被他抓得痛极了，眼里泛出泪花来，更显得那双绿色的眼睛在牢房微弱的烛光照耀下熠熠生辉，神似宝石的颜色，却比宝石更加美丽。  
“啊…哈…啊…”涎水顺着唇角滑下，落在他散落的黑发上，点点晶莹。  
Thor玩儿够了他的舌头，一把扯开他的裤腰，将他的长裤褪至膝盖处，原本固定着他的头的那只手沾了沾他脸颊上的唾液，拉出一道蜿蜒的痕迹，顺着下颌到脖颈，然后带着粘腻的冰凉液体轻轻点在他乳尖。  
“啊!…不，please…”他被刺激的弹了起来，鱼一样猛的听起自己的胸膛，声音里夹杂着痛苦与羞耻，以及一丝细微到难以察觉的渴望。  
但Thor听出来了，他由轻及重地揉弄他微微隆起的乳房——明明是男人，却拥有这样可爱的身体部分。  
掌心里的一小团并不显眼，却带着难以忽视的肉感，那突起的一点在他掌心里迅速充血变硬，艳丽的颜色刺激着Thor的视网膜。  
他几乎要忍不住了，他立刻就想将自己的宝贝塞进这具诱人的身体里，然后干到他说不出话来，只能无助地攀着他的肩膀，在他耳边轻声啜泣。  
但他还是忍下来了，用自己非凡的毅力。毕竟在他的计划里，这是一场绝对好玩儿的游戏。  
搅弄过他的舌的两根手指掠过股沟，抚上了那个现在依旧呈现出艳丽的红色的穴口。这小嘴翕张着，紧张得不得了的模样。Thor简直爱死了这个地方，沾着唾液的指尖一声招呼没打，突兀地碰上了那块湿润的软肉。  
“啊——哈——啊…”Loki的喘息一瞬间成为了呻吟，他扭着腰躲避。Thor的手指从他的穴里滑了出来，他听不出情绪得笑了一声，大掌扎扎实实地落在他的臀尖，怕的一声脆响：“陛下，您不乖呢。”  
他俯下身温柔地执起Loki的一只手，直视着那双眼睛，在他的注视下，在他瞬间爆红的脸色映衬下，含住了他的三根手指，模仿着性交的动作吮吸起来。  
Loki羞耻得脚趾都蜷缩了起来，但他没有想到的是，还有更羞耻的在等着他。  
等到将这三根手指吮吸得湿的不能更湿以后，Thor拽着他的手腕来到他自己的身体后方，抓着他的手指摸到了那个美妙的地方。  
Loki吓得拼命往回缩，想把手抽出来，但Thor的手如同铁铸一般稳稳地拉着他，让他逃脱不得。  
于是，下一个瞬间，他便从手指以及身后这两个地方同时感受到了接触的感觉。  
他羞耻得快要爆炸，但无人照顾的前端却给出了诚实的反应。  
Thor眼尖地看到了他来不及掩饰的地方，嗤笑一声，将他的手指更深地送了进去。  
Loki的整条手臂都僵硬了，手指也是僵直的，稍微一动就是自己柔软的内壁。但他还来不及适应这一切，Thor就抓着他的手指在他自己体内抽查起来。  
“啊…嗯…呜…”他被自己的抚慰刺激到落泪，瞪着眼睛可怜巴巴地看向Thor，两行眼泪唰地挂了下来。  
Thor看着他，只觉得心上最软的一块肉被人狠狠地掐了一记，最终还是怜惜地放过了他，捧住他的脸颊吻去他的泪水，又将他的手指抽了出来，换上了自己的。  
Thor的手上功夫显然比Loki本人好上太多，而且他的手指本身也比Loki自己的要粗一些。  
粗糙的指节在他的甬道里快速摩擦着，Thor仗着自己手指的灵活在他身体里挂挠着，时而静止不动，逼他开口求饶，时而猛力冲刺，逮着他的那一点反复刺激，却又不愿放任他呻吟，将他的声音和控制不住的唾液全部吞入腹中。  
很快，Loki突然绷住了身体，未经抚慰的前端依靠着后穴的高潮达到顶峰，断断续续地吐出精华。Thor慢条斯理地又在他体内打了个旋，才将占满透明液体的手指抽了出来。  
滑腻的液体被抹在Loki脸上，高潮过后的他还没有回神，焦距散乱，衣衫破烂，蜷缩在地上，身前身后都是一片狼藉。  
美丽的脸上沾着晶莹的体液，像是被玩儿坏了一般散在地上，却更加激发了Thor的施虐欲。  
“陛下，我伺候得好吗？是不是…该给我奖励了？”  
Thor把他从地上抱起来，将他扶到墙角跪好，慢慢贴近，从后面还住了他的身体。  
他扯下自己的披风垫在Loki膝下，把自己金色的大脑袋埋在他的肩窝里又一茬没一茬地诉说着千篇一律的爱慕。  
“不要了，不行了…我不行了…”  
Loki被这个姿势吓到了，气焰灭的一干二净，连连求饶，想后退却只能更深地嵌进Thor的胸膛里。  
“可以的…陛下您很棒…非常棒…”  
Thor一边毫无诚意地安慰着，一边快速解开自己的裤子，放出了自己准备已久的小兄弟。  
他看着Loki的腰将他向上抬了抬，掰开他的臀瓣，扶着自己的柱身缓缓挺进。  
Loki惊慌失措地拒绝瞬间变了调，压抑的呻吟冲破他喉咙口的禁制，从齿缝之间泄出，在Thor耳畔微弱地响起，刺激得他立刻又涨大了一圈。  
因为已经被使用过一次，虽然只是手指，但也在很大程度上方便了Thor的进入。  
完全进入后，Thor满足的喟叹一声。紧致的内壁死死地绞着他的阴茎，像一张贪婪的小嘴，用色气的蠕动催促着他的动作。  
他试探着动了一下，成功从Loki口中顶出一个破碎的音节。  
接着，他的速度越来愈快，撞击越来越凶猛。Loki被他顶弄得上下颠簸，双手扶在墙上支撑自己的身体。他几乎是跪坐在Thor身上，这个姿势让Thor的阴茎成功插入一个前所未有的深度。  
Loki眼泪涟涟，不住求饶：“…太…太深了，不行…please…no…”  
但Thor不为所动，只是强硬地掰过他的脑袋，送上一个侵略性十足的吻。  
“陛下，感谢您的奖赏。”  
Thor勾起嘴角，吮吸着Loki的锁骨，双手时而在他的胸膛上揉捏着，时而转而向下抚慰他可怜兮兮的前端。  
他的体力在这场超负荷的性事里得到了充分体现，做到最后的时候，Loki已经完全说不出话来，只能跟随他的频率发出模糊的音节，整个人瘫在他的怀里，被顶弄得上下颠簸。浊液沾染了他的身躯，高贵的国王在淫荡的伊甸园里扭动自己的身躯，与反叛的蛇嬉戏舞蹈，控蛇人以为自己全盘在握，但最终还是被自己饲养的蟒吞吃入腹。  
“为您效力是我的荣幸，Your majesty.”  
叛逆的大臣成功禁锢了自己的君主，天神般庄严神圣的脸上露出魔鬼的笑容。  
沾染污秽的君王在他怀里失神地流着泪，为自己的错识，为自己的背德，为自己不堪的渴求。

03  
Loki第一次见到这位金发蓝眼的先生，还是他依然是王储的时候。那是他第一次以约顿海姆王位继承恩人的身份前往阿斯加德进行访问。  
年轻的小王子正处在他最张扬的年纪，在他踏入阿斯加德的那一刻，便注定要让全城的人为他疯狂。  
他那么美，怎么会有人不爱他。  
怎么会有人不爱他。  
他的一颦一笑，他举手投足之间的贵气与漫不经心杂揉成了他独特的气质。  
他走在异乡的土地上，这里的一砖一瓦都让他好奇。他会突然停下脚步，为街角卖花的老妇人念一首约顿情诗，再突然转身，向烘焙房的小姑娘献上一个飞吻，然后看着姑娘羞红了脸颊发出低低的笑声。  
如果他是纨绔，那他就是天下最迷人的纨绔。  
没有人不爱他。

Thor在宫廷晚宴上见到他时，他正被一群人团团围住，从Thor的角度看过去只能看到他柔顺的黑发和一双漂亮的绿眼睛。  
啊，他长大了。  
但那双眼睛仍是记忆里那个“纯真”的模样。  
Thor露出一个玩味的笑容  
是的，Thor先生在这一刻想起了当年某个“纯真”的孩子恶劣的恶作剧——将一把匕首捅进了他的小腹。  
他顺手从身旁路过的一位侍应生手上的托盘里拿起一小杯香槟，沿着楼梯在全场的注目礼中缓缓步入酒池。辉煌绚烂的灯光笼罩着他高大的身躯，然后他向着他的目标遥遥举杯，唇角的弧度透露着戏谑。  
他变坏了。  
Loki眨眨眼睛，与他同时举杯。两个儿时的死对头在这一刻达成了成年人式的和解。  
接着他们便走近对方，开始互相打量。  
金发的肉团子长成了高他一个头的肌肉壮汉。  
Loki在心里撇嘴，表示自己对自己的身高非常满意。  
一点也不嫉妒。  
Thor的眼神里则透出一丝惊奇。当年那个约顿海姆孩子在他印象里是瘦弱阴郁的，甚至有些难相处。他的防备心太重了。  
而眼前这个Loki，张扬，漂亮，讨人喜欢。  
他记了他这么多年。那道匕首造成的疤痕依然留在他小腹上，就像当年这个孩子留在他的脑海里一样，根深蒂固，想要祛除只能将整块肉都剜去，用更大的伤口遮掩。  
儿时的执念在时光里发酵，终于在这一刻完成了它的蜕变。  
在他十五岁时梦见这双绿色的眼睛并在它的注视下有了第一次梦遗的时候，他就知道自己完了。  
那时的他不知道Loki已经成长成了什么模样，他在他心里是一团雾，一团火，纠缠着他，灼烧着他，让他疯狂，让他沉沦。  
他单纯地迷恋着这个想象中的幻影，并且已经做好了与之相伴此生的准备。  
直到这一刻，他见到了自己的想象在现实空间的投射。  
一个真实的Loki，一个比他的想象更加完美的，Loki。  
“Welcome.”他说，笑容绅士，依然是那个传闻里拥有正直、勇敢等一切美好品格的大王子。  
“Thanks.”Loki微笑，薄唇微微勾起，这是一个loki式的笑容，狡黠且勾人。  
两人很快便分开了，毕竟一个是宴会的半个主人，另一个则是宴会上最尊贵的客人，他们有许多“社交问题”需要解决。  
而这一趟阿斯加德之行最让 Loki惊喜的不是久违的儿时玩伴Thor，却是他的姐姐，大公主Hela。  
这两人说是一见如故也不为过，一样的野心，一样的聪明，他们第一眼就从对方的眼里看到了自己。  
以及两个人的目标都是王位和——对方的领土。  
本应针锋相对，却奇异地迅速熟络起来。  
两位同样黑发碧眼，同样苍白却美丽的人站在一块儿倒比Hela和Thor更像亲姐弟。

 

时间飞快地从指缝间滑落，转眼就到了Loki停留在阿斯加德的最后一个晚上。王宫里为他举办了盛大的送别晚会，由于Odin缺席，作为王族代表的Thor代替他出场，可怜的王子一直在被不同的人灌酒。而不远处幸灾乐祸地围观了一晚上的Hela看着自己醉的七荤八素的弟弟，心里陡然冒出一个鬼主意来——让Loki假扮女人藏在Thor的房间里。  
她亲爱的弟弟一定会惊慌失措的。  
Hela愉快地想着，她简直迫不及待了。  
“嘿Loki，我有一个绝妙的主意。”大公主笑的开了花。  
但Loki拒绝了她的提议。他觉得自己被羞辱了。  
堂堂一国王储，居然要假扮女人去勾引别国王子吗！简直可笑。  
“No way, Hela. ”  
Hela却不是那么容易妥协的女人：“哦Loki，你不需要完全装扮成女人，你只需要在外面套一件长一些的外套假装是裙子就可以了。”她愉快地向他介绍自己的计划，“然后藏在Thor 的房间里，他一定不会碰你的，我保证，我亲爱的弟弟非常洁身自好。但他会生气，你明白吗，恼羞成怒的那种，就像发狂的猩猩。老天！真的太好笑了！一起做吧！”  
坦白地讲，Loki心动了。  
天晓得他多么热爱恶作剧这该死的鬼东西。  
于是略一思索他便故作嫌弃地应了：“好吧，但你不能在旁边看，你的在外面等着，等我喊你才能进去。”  
Hela 满口答应，她对过程的实施不感兴趣，她只在意滑稽的结局。  
两个人快速达成共识，紧接着便效率极高地进入了准备阶段。  
于是Thor迷迷糊糊地回到房间时，便迎来了一份大礼。  
黑暗挡住了他的视线，并无限放大了其他感官的感受。  
他听到有什么人赤脚走过地毯，皮肤与柔弱的毛皮接触发出轻微的沙沙声，然后一具身体贴了上来——一具包裹严实的身体，过于严实了，Thor甚至感受不到这堆衣服里有个人。   
这人整个倚在他肩头，灼热的呼吸喷洒在他的喉结上，撩得他额角的神经突突地跳。仅存的理智告诉他自己应该把这个不知死活的东西狠狠推开，但冥冥中有一股熟悉的气息牵引着他像这个人靠近。  
于是他们就保持着这个紧贴在一起的姿势站在门后的阴影里。  
突然地，Thor拽住了这个人的手臂，力气极大地把他往窗帘缝中泄露的一线月光里拽去。  
这个人察觉了他的意图，开始拼命挣扎起来，但他哪里是Thor的对手。不顾对方的意愿，Thor最终还是成功地看到了他想看到的画面——银色的月光下，一双强装镇定但难掩惊慌的，绿眼睛。  
Thor的脸瞬间漫上一层坨红，被压抑了一整晚的酒气突然爆发，顷刻间将他的自制力和理智席卷殆尽。  
他像个急躁的毛头小子初次约会心爱的姑娘似的情难自已地扣住这人的肩膀将他重重的压到墙上，粗鲁地俯下身压住他的嘴唇不的章法地摩擦着。  
那人嘴里发出抗拒的呜呜声，使劲地推着他的肩膀，但还是动弹不得。  
Thor沉迷在这双柔软的嘴唇里，舔吻着，用牙齿轻轻嗑着，似乎要将自己全部的感情都通过这个亲密的动作传达给那个人。  
但那人并不领情，准确地说，他快要被吓死了。  
而此时Thor已经开始剥他身上的衣服了。  
一层外衣，两层外衣，三层外衣。  
天知道Loki给自己套了多少层外套以遮掩身形。  
但虽然多，却并不是没有尽头的。  
当 Thor的手触碰到他的真丝衬衫时，他停住了。  
乱七八糟的外套散了一地，Thor忽然捧住他的脸，凑上前去。  
Loki条件反射地闭上眼，下一秒，一个轻轻的吻就落在他眼皮上。  
“Loki…”带着浓重的酒气的湿热鼻息落在他的脸上。  
Loki陡然睁大眼睛，身体不可抑制地颤抖起来。  
他认出我了？！！  
不行…不行…  
太丢脸了，居然被认出来了。  
然后Loki的挣扎更加剧烈了，Thor本来就喝多了，正是重心不稳的时候，被他又一推便直挺挺地往地上倒去，还顺带拽住了Loki。  
于是下一个瞬间Loki的世界完全颠倒，他在Thor腹部保持了一秒跨坐姿势后便被又一拉扯掀翻在地。  
Thor摇摇晃晃地压了上去，由于意识不清控制不住自己，他把自己全身的重量都压在了地上的Loki身上，可怜的Loki几乎立刻便感觉到了呼吸不畅。  
“…放开…Thor…Odinson…！！你要压死我吗！”Loki憋红了脸，在他耳边怒吼。  
这时Thor傻愣愣的撑起了自己的上半身，居高临下的看着他——这会儿他的眼睛已经完全适应了黑暗，已经能够看清身下人的五官轮廓了。  
而Loki撑着胳膊刚刚抬起上身，便被Thor一巴掌按在他胸膛上给按了回去。  
Loki的头结结实实的撞在地上，虽然有一层皮草做缓冲，但还是感觉到了片刻的晕眩。  
而等他从晕眩里回过神来时，Thor已经飞快地脱掉了上身的衣物，正在费力地解自己的裤子。  
Loki瞬间慌了，连忙按住他的手：“你干什么？？”  
Thor不解地看向他，不明白他为什么拦住自己脱衣服，但随即，某个模糊的念头电光火石间闪过他的脑海。  
于是他善解人意地拍了拍Loki拽着他的那只手以示安抚，然后快速把Loki翻了个身，紧接着闪电般迅速地拽住了Loki的裤子，向下一扯。  
金贵的裤子瞬间被分尸，Thor抓的位置太恰好，将Loki的底裤也一起撕下来一半，半边圆润的臀与中间那道窄缝大大咧咧地袒露在空气里，刺激得Thor眼睛一红，立刻便毫不犹豫地弯下腰来捧住了这两团软肉。  
底裤的残骸被扒拉到一边，略结实的边线勒在臀瓣上，勒出一道色气的凹陷。  
Loki保持着趴伏的姿势一动不动，他惊呆了，完全想不出事情究竟为什么发展到如今这步。  
然而现实却更加残忍，连让他思考的时间也没有留下，接下来发生的事情让他措手不及。  
Thor吻上了他的臀，啃咬着他的软肉，力道不轻不重，但却格外的痒。  
他的舌头灵活地画了个圈，在他屁股上留下一片湿淋淋的水渍，然后突然转了个弯，滑到他的臀缝里。  
“！！！”  
Loki的肌肉瞬间紧绷，手臂上爆出条条青筋，臀缝的突然夹紧差点夹住Thor的舌头。  
他气得双眼发红，转身就是一拳直冲Thor面门而去。  
Thor一晃躲开这记重击，他被激怒了，抬手就是一个手刀狠狠切在他小臂上，痛得Loki哀嚎一声蜷缩起来。然后这个下手没轻没重的混蛋便就着这个蜷缩的姿势再次将舌头刺入那条窄缝，触碰到了那个隐秘的入口。  
这是Loki二十年顺风顺水的人生里最不堪的一天。  
他仅仅穿着一件衬衫趴在别国皇宫的某个房间里，一个王子在为他口，口他的后面。  
他被充斥在脑中的羞耻感逼得怒火中烧，却又为这种陌生的快感而疯狂。  
不行…  
不可以…  
这是不对的…  
他反复告诫着自己，但理智终于还是在欲望的海潮里落了下风。  
人类，为欲望而生的动物。  
高级动物，又高级到哪里去呢。

当Thor将自己的硬物抵上他的臀缝时，他的恐惧到达了顶峰。  
他毫无尊严地哭泣着哀求Thor放过自己。  
而黑暗中，Thor只是沉默地听着，然后缓缓下移，将它放在了他的大腿间。  
“夹紧。”他命令道。然后抓着Loki的腿便开始模拟着性交进行抽插。  
浑浊的喘息声在身后闷雷般震得他头晕目眩。  
“啊…啊…stop…”  
Loki语无伦次地哀求着，几乎被这场怪异的性事逼得发疯。他一边忍受着后方Thor的撞击，一边偷偷摸摸地抚上自己的前端上下撸动，指甲划过褶皱时的快感让他低声呻吟。  
最终，他与Thor同时攀到了顶峰。  
金发大个子爽完以后便一声不吭地倒在地上昏睡起来，Loki则被他遗忘在满地狼藉里。  
他怨恨地盯着这个害他难堪的家伙，双腿战战地扶着墙站起来，泄愤似的踹了他两脚。然后在浴室里简单收拾了一下仪容，便推门走了出去。  
腿间被Thor那混账摩擦的生疼，Loki脸色苍白，看上去满脸萎靡不振，但眼角的一抹飞红却招示了他刚经历的事情。  
等候已久Hela看到他便迎上来：“怎么这么久？”  
而Loki避开她的目光，一言不发地往大厅里走。  
“怎么了？成功了吗？”她跟在他身后不住的追问。  
Loki深吸一口气，突然停下脚步，Hela本来紧紧的跟着他，这一下差点直接撞到他背上。  
但令她震惊的是Loki暴怒的神色：“怎么了？你还有脸问我？你可没说过Thor喝醉了会，发，疯！”说完便怒气冲冲，脚步漂浮地走了。  
Hela被他吼得懵了，站在原地回不过神来。  
发疯？  
Thor打人了？  
可是没看出来他受伤了啊？  
等等…是Loki 的腿？好像有点僵硬？  
阿斯加德聪慧过人的大公主彻底陷入了迷茫。  
到底怎么回事，我怎么看不懂啊？

 

04  
冰原，风雪。  
天地间的距离在这一刻变得无限大，而天地之间的人则变得无限小。  
满腔的怒火无处发泄，团团拥堵在胸口，全部的热血与抱负通通付诸东流，曾经的众星捧月交口称赞如今都成为了记忆里褪色的旧画报，一张张热情洋溢的脸在时光的侵蚀下露出刻薄丑恶的里子。  
连旧日奉他为主的金色皇宫都无情地将他排斥在外，而他最亲密的长姐则将锋利的刀尖刺进他的身体，冷笑着宣判了他的放逐。  
Thor·Odinson，可怜的王子被褫夺了荣耀的姓氏，由他的亲姐，如今阿斯加德的新王Hela亲自签署了流放令。  
而现在是他离开阿斯加德的第十天，两天前他打晕了押送的他的护卫，独自穿过边境线，进入了约顿的领土。  
也就是这片冰原。  
长距离的跋涉和没有食物补充将他的体力消耗得一干二净，以至于在这天傍晚没能及时发现离他五十米开外的一支约顿巡查队。  
于是毫无悬念的，他被捕了。  
并且幸运地成为了即将被押入王都的“贡品”之一。  
在约顿大牢里Thor吃上了这段时间来最饱的一顿饭——虽然只是一些肉干和黑面包。Thor狼吞虎咽的样子惊呆了与他同住的犯人们以及前来送饭的狱卒。  
“老天，这个阿斯加德人是难民吗，他是专门来蹭吃蹭喝的吧。”  
他们如是感慨。  
但这样的场景天天出现。大家从好奇、惊讶迅速转换成了麻木，嫌弃。  
而Thor已经完全不理会这些，事实上后面几天的食物他并没有全部吃掉，而是偷偷留下一部分来藏在自己的衣服里，为越狱做准备。

远在王都的Loki听说了阿斯加德王位易主的故事，露出幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
这真是他的好日子，他想。  
我需要一场盛大的庆祝，他决定。  
于是任性的国王将原本定在下个月的庆典挪到了下周。而原本悠哉悠哉做着准备工作的人们被他逼得立刻进入鸡飞狗跳状态。  
没有人抱怨，因为他们实在是太忙了，甚至挤不出时间对着王宫的方向比出一根中指。  
Thor和其他需要出现在庆典上的俘虏的行程同样被加倍加速，可以说是昼夜不停，跑死了好几匹马，才成功在庆典前一夜将这一车累赘运到王都。  
倒霉的Thor原本计划在他们中途停下休息时实施自己的逃跑计划，这下直接被押进了王都的死牢，真真是插翅难飞。  
卫兵们在进行搜身的时候从他身上搜出了一大堆面包与肉干，那一瞬间在场的人的眼神都变得十分复杂。  
负责押韵的士兵则解释道：“这个犯人饭量非常大。”  
说话说半句，个中深意各人理解。  
卫兵露出同情的眼神，扒拉出几条肉干塞回他怀里：“只能留这么多。”  
说完便走了。  
Thor：“……”  
犯人们看着这个浑身笼罩着低气压的高大男人，同时选择后退一步，缩到墙角。  
好可怕啊。  
他是不是没吃饱啊。  
他饿了不会吃人吧。  
要吃人铁定头一个吃你，瞧你那一身肥膘。  
他们的眼神在这样说着。

很快便到了庆典这一天。  
Thor等囚犯被蒙着头拖到广场上，在摘掉头套的一瞬间，吸引他目光的不是广场正中央那个高高的绞刑架。  
而是不远处的高台上，绿眼睛的国王。  
Loki看着这个邋里邋遢的大个子，觉得莫名眼熟。仔细打量片刻后他猝不及防地与他对视了。  
那双湛蓝的，狮子一样的眼睛。  
Thor.  
Loki露出饶有兴味的笑容，不安分的手指在王座的扶手上敲出一串欢快的节奏点。  
但他什么也没说，只是冷冷的看着这群囚犯一个一个被送上绞刑架。  
Thor死死地盯着王座上的人。  
他没认出我吗，他想。  
我要死了吗，他想。  
粗糙的绳套犹带着前一个犯人的体温，松垮垮地套在他脖子上，麻绳的干草气息以及处刑人令人作呕的汗味混合在一起充斥了他的鼻腔。  
唰——  
绳索收紧，处刑人的手搭上了控制把柄。  
Thor死死地盯着这只手，然后突然抬头，盯住了那双绿眼睛。  
Loki的嘴角不受控制地向上扬起，他站起身，慢条斯理地整了整自己的披风，然后在处刑人准备发力的那一刻突然懒洋洋地说：“Wait——”  
Thor的神经陡然紧绷。处刑人的手僵住了，然后缓缓垂到身侧。  
喧闹的人群也一同安静下来，全场的眼睛都死死地盯着高台上的国王。  
“把他送到我的牢房里，我要亲自审问这个人。”他说，眼睛里的光芒绝对不算善意。  
一位大臣皱眉提醒他这不合规矩。  
但他忘了他们倨傲的国王从不理会这些“放屁一样的话”——这是Loki的原话。  
Loki理所当然地没有理他，不顾大臣们尴尬的神色，再次命令道：“送进我的牢房，now.”  
黑色的布袋再次回到了Thor头上，为了方便这次转移，卫兵选择之将他打昏扛走。于是Thor完全不知道发生了什么，再次醒来后已经被铐在了一处地牢里——他推测的。  
面前是一张单人沙发，一张小茶几，茶几上摆着一盘精致的曲奇饼干，而Loki正坐在这张沙发上端着茶杯笑吟吟的看着他。  
“Thor·Odinson，哦，sorry，not Odinson，just THOR.”他恶劣地笑着，抿了一口茶。嘴唇被茶水润湿，显得柔软且诱人。  
Thor站起来大步流星地靠近他，但在离他只有一臂远的地方被拴在墙上的锁链拽住了。  
儿童手臂粗细的铁锁链死死地拴住他的四肢。他肌肉紧绷，青筋寸寸暴起，以全身的力气对抗这些黑铁。  
但他的挣扎毫无效果，只是让他看起来更加像一头野兽。  
Loki厌恶地看了他一眼，满脸都是嘲笑。  
两个人在昏暗的囚室里对视着，视线交锋擦出无形的火花。他们一个坐着，优哉游哉，一个站着，直喘粗气，形成鲜明的对比。  
Loki被他的惨状取悦了，自从几年前差点被这个人强上以后，他便一直在等待着这样一个报仇的机会。  
甚至不惜与Hela做交易，支持她上位。  
如果Laufey还在世一定会气得吐血。  
傻孩子，你为自己找了一个多强的对手啊。  
睚眦必报，斤斤计较。  
这就是国王Loki的关键词。  
他欣赏了Thor一会儿，突然放下茶杯主动走近了他。  
“做个交易，如何？”  
Thor盯着他的眼睛，一字不吭。  
“我给你一个机会，留在约顿，你想要吗？”Loki卷起他的一缕金发，绕在指尖把玩。  
Thor依旧不发一言。  
“我保护你不受Hela的追杀，你为我效力。多么公平的交易。”Loki转身背对他，弯腰从茶几上拿起一块曲奇。贴身的礼服完美勾勒出他修长的双腿，挺直的脊背以及——弧线美好的臀。  
Thor心里的火又烧起来了。  
Loki浑然不觉，咬了半块曲奇又凑近他，香甜的奶味随着他说话时嘴巴的一开一合缠绵地扑到Thor脸上。  
好甜…  
他着迷地盯着Loki的嘴唇，喉结上下滑动。  
Loki被他盯得难受，以为他也想吃，便把剩下半块饼干塞进了他的嘴里。  
“好好想想吧，Thor先生。”Loki拍掉手上的饼干碎屑，正欲离开，猝不及防被一双手揽住了腰肢，蛮横地将他拖了过去。  
他惊愕地回头，便被早已准备好的囚犯咬住了嘴唇。  
湿润柔软的口腔被人暴力入侵，Loki在一惊又一愣以后便开始疯狂挣扎起来，但Thor的双臂却铁铸一般禁锢着他。  
他勾着他的舌来回挑逗，略有些干燥起皮的嘴唇碾磨着他的唇，疼痛留在唇上，唤醒了那一夜的羞耻记忆。  
他急的脸通红，好不容易挣开他的怀抱，抓起茶几上的茶杯便向他砸去。Thor偏头躲过，茶杯撞在地上摔了个粉身碎骨。  
“Thor Odinson！！！You bastard！！”  
他暴怒的声音在出现的瞬间便与Thor脑中的一道声音重合起来。  
Oh，damn it.  
他还以为那只是一场…春梦？  
视线上下扫过眼前这人的身体，Thor开口：“你…”  
“没有！！”Loki面红耳赤地打断了他，更加坚定了Thor的猜想。  
Loki恼羞成怒，拒绝再听这个混账讲话。而就在他转身迈出一步的时候，一道带着笑意的声音在他背后响起：“我同意。”  
“……”Loki没有回头，语气古怪地说，“很好，明天会有人来放你出去。”  
“为什么是明天。”  
“因为我说，明天。”  
“好的…陛下。”  
Thor的眼睛在这一刻由狮子变成了狼，盯着这个渐渐远去的背影，露出了势在必得的笑容。  
“我说，进攻！！听不懂吗？”Loki撑着头，一连萎靡不振，接连不断的…春梦几乎将他逼疯。  
Thor皱眉看着他：“陛下，绝对不能直接进攻，这一处本身是边境防守最为薄弱的关卡，如果全军出击的话，很容易让敌人趁虚而入。”  
又来了又来了又来了！！！  
Loki现在只想打死之前那个为了好玩把Thor留在自己内阁里的自己。  
他们的想法十次里有九点五次都是不一样的，剩下的半次多半都是无足轻重的宫廷问题。  
Loki想不通Thor为什么老跟自己作对。  
但他最近对Thor的态度可以说是大大改善了。  
毕竟，面对一个天天出现在自己梦里的人，他实在是觉得丢脸。  
Loki从厚厚的公文中抬起头来，飞快的看了一眼Thor。  
金发男人依旧是那个俊美的模样，此时他正带着一副金丝边眼镜，在阳光下有种特别的书卷气。  
该死的。  
Loki几乎瞬间就红了脸颊。他迅速低下头来，假装处理公文，错过了Thor眼中一闪而逝的精光，以及一个称得上不怀好意的笑容。

 

Thor被放出来后便以书记官的身份跟在Loki身边。这个职位说大不大，说小也不小。除了协助 Loki处理一些无关紧要的政务外，还得负责他的生活起居。  
Thor简直求之不得。  
在兢兢业业无一丝出格地做了一个月以后，Thor在某天给Loki热牛奶的时候，实在忍不住，将小半块捏成粉末的安眠药混了进去。  
夜半时分，正是Loki睡的最熟的时候。Thor穿了一身黑衣从阳台摸进了他的房间。  
漂亮的国王毫无防备地躺在床上，被子被踢开一半，露出整条笔直修长的腿，以及半截优美的腰。  
登徒子先生怜爱地摸了摸他的腰，在他眼角落下一个温柔的吻。  
然后，便开始动作了。  
他动作轻巧地褪下Loki的内裤，又将他的睡衣推到腋窝下，然后搂住了他。  
他谨慎地触碰着他的乳头，下身隔着裤子磨蹭着他的臀部发出满足的喟叹。  
但很快他便不再满足于此了。  
他开始揉弄他的胸部，甚至鼓起勇气凑上去含住了一边的乳头。  
Loki在睡梦中皱起了眉头，发出猫儿一般的呻吟。  
Thor立刻便停了手，在确认他彻底睡死过去以后才又动作起来。舌尖扫过他的乳尖，Loki身体一抖，但依然没有醒来。  
接下来Thor便逐渐大胆起来，吮吸着他的乳头发出啧啧水声，Loki虽然看上去瘦弱，当该有的肌肉一样不少，微微隆起的胸部简直让Thor爱不释手。  
手指沿着他的腰线来回移动，时而触碰到他微微抬头的阴茎。Loki被他逼得在床上小幅度地扭动着自己的身躯，眉头紧皱，脸颊上却漫上一层薄红。  
Thor吮吻着他的后颈，一手环住他的窄腰，一手伸进自己的裤裆里撸动起来。  
他的腰前后摆动着，模仿着性交轻轻撞击Loki光裸的臀部。  
就在Thor渐入佳境的时候，Loki迷离间眼睛突然睁开了一条缝，这一下可吓得Thor差点立刻缴枪。  
但好在Loki并没有清醒过来。  
他小脸通红，嘴里呢喃着低低的呻吟，Thor浑浊的喘息声落在他的耳边，钻进他的梦里，为他本就不堪的梦境更添一抹艳色。  
在这一切结束以后，Thor为国王擦去身上的痕迹，然后沿着原路溜出了王宫。  
而隔天早晨，国王从睡梦中幽幽转醒，呆滞地坐在床上，梦里的场景犹如实景一般从他眼前呼啸而过。  
白皙的皮肤迅速充血，他攥着被子边沿，瞪着眼睛狠狠地骂了一句：“Damn！It！”  
而那边的Thor则神清气爽的很，可以说是通体舒畅。  
可怜的Loki以为这只是个意外，但他没想到梦里的另一个主角居然食髓知味，成了他寝宫的常客。  
于是Thor夜夜潜入，Loki夜夜不得好眠。  
做坏事的人假装自己一本正经，而被坏人盯上的小可怜则以为自己做了天大的羞事，几乎没脸见人。  
这一切直到某天夜里，Thor动作太大将Loki惊醒才短暂中止。但仍是个小处男的Loki却有心偷尝禁果，在某个内阁会议上蛮不讲理地反驳了Thor的观点以后，便在寝宫做好了一切准备等待Thor的到来。  
精致的衣物全部被舍弃，素白的身体包裹在猩红色的毯子里。  
他侧卧在躺椅上等待送上门的猎物，一颗葡萄送进口中，甜蜜的汁水在舌尖绽放的那一刻，他听见门口传来争执的声音。  
“大人…陛下不想见您…”  
“大人…”  
……  
……  
“抱歉。”  
咯吱——  
猎物上钩了。  
我可不能让他看出来。  
国王在心里笑开了花。

 

05

* (回忆杀结束，本章时间位置为 2 后）

那一场荒唐的性事过后，Thor隔天便被放了出来。  
两个人在一种古怪的气氛里默认了对方床伴的身份。  
而Thor对Loki的占有欲则在这种关系的加持下达到了一个恐怖的高峰。  
Loki对此烦不胜烦。  
当然，只是看上去烦不胜烦。国王陛下心里居然还有一点说不上来的开心。  
一定是因为天气太热了。  
他坚定地想着。

“哈…Thor…深一点…深…啊…!”  
深色的帷幔笼罩了一床春色，但却阻挡不了甜腻的呻吟在空气中轻巧地盘旋。  
Thor扶着Loki的腿弯几乎将他整个人都对折起来。他在自己的领地上全力征伐着。Loki仰着自己脆弱的脖颈，汗湿的黑发散在猩红色的床单上，他咬着自己的下唇，潮红满面，眼睛微微闭起，有晶莹的泪花随着他的颠簸在眼角浮现。  
Thor俯下身使自己更加靠近他，他吻他的眼，吻他的鼻尖，吻他的唇角，舔去他下巴上的涎液，然后又含着他的耳垂吮吸，在他耳边用含糊不清的声音轻声唤着他的名字：“Loki…Loki…I love you…Loki…Loki…”  
Loki被他顶弄得失神，闷闷地发出哼声，在破碎的呻吟里下意识地追寻着他的声音作出回应：“Thor…Thor…啊…Thor…”  
小舟在狂风巨浪里飘摇，时而被浪头顶上高峰，时而忽然下坠，跌落在水面上随波逐流地起起伏伏。  
Loki偶尔也会采取主动出击的策略，比如在Thor刚撩起他的床帘时便拽着他的衣领把他甩到床上。  
这是Thor喜欢的戏码。他知道他的宝贝隔三差五的就想“征服”他一下。  
荣幸之至。Your Majesty.  
但他只能在心里想想，要真说出来了，Loki绝对会把他踢下床的。  
他的宝贝每次都很紧张——哪怕他不反抗，任他为所欲为。  
他实在是太甜了。  
Loki以为黑暗中Thor看不见自己的表情，但他显然低估了金发先生的夜视能力。  
他民进的嘴唇，撑着Thor的肩膀缓缓向下坐时那副承受不住的表情，扭动自己的腰肢时那副羞耻到极点的模样，以及忽然被自己的动作触到敏感点时惊呼一声软倒在他胸膛上是后腰脆弱的弧度，这一切无不让Thor疯狂。  
Loki会在迷离间凑到他的脖子上啃他的喉结，会勾着他的肩膀仰起脸索要一个深吻，会在狂乱的情潮里要求他搂住他的腰背，巅峰时流出的浊液与泪水他每次都会抹在Thor的胸口。  
而国王陛下的体力通常都只够支撑一轮，接下来便又是Thor的主场了。  
他们在做爱时忘情亲吻，在结束后相拥而眠。Thor会在 Loki头痛的时候为他按摩，会在他被国事心烦的时候轻言哄劝。而Loki，也开始学会了察言观色，知道在什么时候献上一个吻能够激发他最得力的大臣的干劲。  
生活变得平淡而充实。所有人都发现了国王的变化，他更爱笑了，脾气也变好了，整个人都散发着甜蜜的气息。  
他们还发现，国王那位金发的书记官，也是一样。  
大家对这两个人的关系心照不宣，但却没有人点破。所谓当局者迷旁观者清，大抵就是如此。  
但这一切，都在Loki接到那封战报的那一刻，显现出了衰颓的迹象。命运女神手中的长剑指向了一个国家的灭亡，而这个国家，不会是日益强大的阿斯加德。  
约顿人口稀少，兵力本就不足，Loki在位期间甚至没有出现能够独当一面的青年将领。  
老将们都太老了。  
我该怎么办。  
Loki在焦虑和无助的双重折磨下迅速消瘦。  
而这时，一封请战书递到了他的桌上。  
“……”  
“…不行，不可以，我…我不会允许的。”  
Loki猛地推开这封信，激动的站起身来，沉重的椅子被他撞得仰翻在地，咚的一声闷响。  
“陛下…”  
“别喊我陛下！你，不是我的子民。”Loki不知道自己为什么这么激动，但深深的恐惧在他心里翻涌，情绪已经不安到了无法忽视的地步。  
Thor无奈地看着脸色青白的Loki，将信封放在他桌上，然后绕到桌后搂住了他的肩膀。  
“你必须相信我，好吗，我不会让你失望的。”Thor吻着他的头顶。  
Loki知道现在最好的选择就是派Thor去，但是…这是一场没有胜算的战斗，他不愿意让这个人去冒险。  
就是，不愿意。  
“不行…不行…”  
Thor将他的话封堵在嘴里。他顶开他的唇齿将自己的舌送进他的口中。Loki不甘示弱地缠上来。两个人谁都没有闭眼，这个激烈的吻像是两人之间的一场战斗。  
而Loki很快就败下阵来，但他依然拒绝妥协。  
Thor用脚把倒在地上的椅子勾起来，抓着Loki的肩膀将他推到椅子上，欺身便压了上去。  
Loki抗拒地推他的肩膀，踹他的肚子，但所有的攻击都被Thor一一化解。  
“不。现在不行，Thor，现在不行…！！！！”  
说话间他的裤子已经被Thor拽了下来，但却卡在了靴子上方再脱不下去。  
Loki在椅子上挣扎着蹬着腿。  
Thor啧了一声，顺着他蹬腿的姿势硬是用蛮力把裤子扯了下去。Loki的腿上被他勒出了几道红痕。白皙的皮肤，红色印迹，黑色的薄袜还有皮质的吊袜带束缚着他的小腿，这是一双极为动人的腿。  
适合所有的情色痕迹，而这些痕迹会让它们变得更加美丽。  
Loki说不出话来了，紧张地吞咽着口水，他看到Thor的裆部鼓起的那一块，耳朵又红又烫。  
Thor的手顺着他的喉结滑到他的胸口，耐心地解开他的外衣和衬衫，将他的胸膛完全袒露出来。  
“Thor…”  
此时Loki已经完全不记得那封信的事了，他全部的注意力都被眼前的人和即将发生的时候给吸引了。  
Thor将一根手指塞进他内裤的边沿，将之轻轻勾起，然后又放开。松紧弹在他紧致的小腹上发出啪的一声脆响。  
他坏心地挠了挠Loki内裤里包裹的那物，听到他陡然沉下去的呼吸以及喉头那一阵急促的气流声。  
他贴近他，双手抚摸过他的胸膛，大力地揉捏着他的乳头，低沉的笑声电流般窜过他的耳朵：“宝贝，给我生个孩子吧。”  
Loki的脸瞬间爆红，被他粗俗的话语激得喘息都变了调：“Thor！你…混账东西！”  
Thor完全不在意他毫无攻击力的叫骂，专心地揉捏着他的乳房。  
在这么多场激烈的性爱中，Loki 的生日已经完全被Thor开发了，尤其是他的乳头，光是用手抚摸就能让Loki兴奋的不行。  
“啊…别…别弄了…”Loki声音里带上一丝哭腔，快感一波一波地从他胸口辐射到四肢百骸。  
这场游戏才刚开始，他便投了降。  
“听说多揉揉，会变大呢。”  
Thor的声音继续在他耳边响起。Loki羞耻的不行，想躲开但却发现自己无处可逃。  
“Loki…你有乳汁吗…Loki？”他的声音慢慢离开了他的耳边。他火热的呼吸洒在他光裸的皮肤上，然后停留在了胸前的一点上。  
那嫣红的突起颤巍巍地站立着，Thor着迷地看着他，再次问道：“Loki…你有乳汁吗…”  
Loki连连摇头：“没…没有，没有…”  
“我不信。”Thor凑上去吻了它一口，Loki惊喘一声。  
“让我尝尝吧。”他说。  
Loki来不及推拒便被Thor一口含住乳头。  
汹涌的快感瞬间席卷全身，Loki如同溺水的鱼一样猛地向上顶起自己的胸膛。嘴里说着no，please的话，身体却急不可耐地将自己更多地送进Thor嘴里。  
Thor用力的吮吸着他的乳头，像是真的想吸出些什么似的。他的齿关磕在Loki的乳头上刺激的他连连呻吟，他的舌碾过他的乳晕，刺激他的泪腺分泌出泪水。  
Loki在他侵犯他胸口的时候便泄了一次。Thor此时才从他身上抬起头来。透明的唾液连接了他的嘴角和Loki的胸口，淫靡的景象刺激着Loki的视网膜让他不住喘气。  
Thor 的手温柔的摸了摸Loki的腰，然后在他晃神的一瞬间钻进他的底裤，捧住了他的臀瓣。  
“Thor…”Loki看着他，突然挣扎着凑过去吻了他一口。  
“做吧。”他说。  
Thor的手指钻入那道细窄的入口开拓起来，甬道对他的到来表示了热烈欢迎，肠液润湿了他的手指，Thor与 Loki激吻着，解开自己的裤子，抵上了他的后庭。  
“进来，Thor。”Loki摸了他一把，眉梢一挑。他配合着Thor的动作更大角度地掰开自己的双腿，入口在空气里羞涩地翕张着，期待着一位不速之客的造访。  
Thor扶着自己缓缓进入，在彻底插入的那一刻，两个人同时发出一声叹息。  
Thor缓缓律动起来，Loki 的呻吟由小到大，几乎瞬间变得婉转。  
他勾着Thor的脖子，指甲抠在他背上，嘴里乱七八糟地骂着粗话。  
然后突然一声惊呼，Thor捧着他的屁股将他从椅子上抬了起来。  
站立的姿势进的太深，好在这个动作并没有保持很久，Thor自己做到了椅子上，让 Loki双腿分开跪坐在他身上。  
Loki软趴在Thor身上，脸深深的埋在他的胸膛里。他柔软的腰肢上下摆动着。Thor喘着粗气在他屁股上啪的一拍，然后一边抽插一边揉捏他的臀肉。Loki模糊的呻吟声烟雾一般缭绕在他耳边，紧接着在他试图将一根手指沿着二人交合的地方插进去时陡然一停。  
Loki撑着他的腹部爬起来，生气地瞪了他一眼：“No.”  
他满脸潮红，眼角像扫了眼影似的绯红一片，绿色的眼睛里泛着薄薄的水光。生气的模样让他更显艳色。  
Thor好心的放过了他， 转而捧住他的脸吻了上去。  
“I love you…Loki”  
唇舌纠缠，唾液从嘴角滴落。  
“I love you, you don't even know how much I love you."  
Loki感觉到自己的手被他抓住，握在了一个冰凉的固体上——那是他的印玺。  
泪水瞬间决堤。他使劲往回缩手，但Thor牢牢的拽住了他。  
鲜红的印章盖在不知何时被摊开在桌面上的请战书上，红的刺眼。  
Loki咬着自己的嘴唇不敢哭出声来，但滚烫的泪水不受控制地一浪一浪地涌出眼眶，流到Thor的胸口上。  
他抬起糊满泪水的脸吻他。然后他们忘情的接吻，疯狂的做爱，拥抱着对方从日落到日升。  
“I love you，Loki.”  
I know，I know.  
I love you，Thor.

 

太阳升起了。  
Thor的铠甲走动间哐哐作响，金发被头盔遮掩，只有一双蓝色的眼睛露在外面，即将远行的将军深深地看了蜷缩在床上的国王一眼，转身，毫无留恋地离开。  
他没有看到他的宝贝死死地咬着被子的一角，泪水浸湿了枕头。  
他痛苦的要发狂。  
但又有谁不痛苦呢。  
大军出征的号角回响在王都上空。  
Loki忽然从床上坐起来，批了一条毯子冲到房间的阳台上。他的指甲抠在光滑的栏杆上，初升的阳光洒在他的脸上，他无声地流泪，目送他们离去。  
Thor如有所感一般在马上遥遥回头，阳台上的国王在他的眼神里丢盔弃甲溃不成军。他跌坐在地，紧紧的抱着自己的膝盖，眼睛里已经流不出泪来了，但心碎的声音却在脑海里持续回响。  
Thor爱怜地摸了摸缠在无名指上的一段黑发，落下轻轻一吻。  
I love you.  
Loki.

三日后，前方军队全军覆灭的消息传入王宫。  
十日后，阿斯加德女王Hela亲征约顿，大军直逼约顿王城。  
十二日后，约顿降书送到女王Hela手中，约顿正式并入阿斯加德的版图。  
同一日，约顿旧王Loki·Laufeyson放火烧宫，以身殉国。  
自此，九界一统。


End file.
